when we first met
by aoi yuki honey
Summary: Pertemuan pertama Sasuke dan Naruto. Sasuke's POV. AU. One shoot pendek. Bad summary.


Disclaimer :

Naruto © Mashashi Koshimoto

Story by me ^_^

Warning : this is yaoi, yang alergi BL silahkan menjauh, typo(s), EYD berantakan, sedikit OOC, sasuke's POV

Don't like don't read

Ok, enjoy.

When we first med

Pertama kali kami bertemu saat aku menemani ayahku mengunjungi hotel baru rekan kerjanya. Awalnya aku menolak tapi Aniki yang menyengkelkan telah merayu-mengancam-ku agar aku menggantikannya, sedangkan dia asyik kencan dengan pacarnya.

Awalnya, ku fikir ini akan menjadi hari yang membosankan. Mendengarkan ayahku dan rekan bisnisnya membicarakan sesuatu yang bisa membuat remaja 18 tahun sepertiku pusing mendengar ocehan mereka, sampai aku melihatnya.

Dia mahluk yang sngat cantik dan bercahaya. Rambut pirang cerah, mata bak langit musim panas tanpa awan, kulit tan eksotis, dan oh, jangan lupa 3 garis halus di masing-masing pipinya yang cubby dan menggemaskan.. perpaduan yang amat sempurna, ia bak bidadari yang turun dari langit.

Aku terpaku melihat mahluk cantik itu, sampai ayah yang menyadarkanku. Tak ada yang istimewa dari perkenalan kami, kecuali mataku selalu terpaku padanya. Aku masih memasang wajah stoic andalanku saat dia memperkenalkan diri sebagai Namikaze Naruto, anak tunggal dari Namikaze Minato-rekan kerja ayahku.

Setelah kami selesai dalam tur menjelajahi hotel mewah itu, mereka meninggalkan kami berdua ditaman belakang hotel.

Ku piker dia anak cerewet dan hiperaktif sebab dia terus mengoceh selama disamping ayahnya, tapi saat hanya ada aku didekatnya dia hanya diam sambil memandangi taman bunga di hadapan kami dengan headset yang baru saja dia pasang.

Sebenarnya tempat ini sangat romantis dengan banyak bunga-bunga indah dihadapan kami, tapi sayang kami tak saling berkomunikasi. Dia yang sibuk dengan dunianya dan aku yang tak tahu cara membuka pembicaraan yang pas.

Ah.., jangan salahkan marga Uchiha yang ku sandang, aku memang tak punya bakat dalam situasi yang seperti ini.

"Hey!"

"…."

Ck, aku tak percaya, uchiha sepertiku yang harus duluan menyapa dan diacuhkan, oh, for God's sake

"Hey, Dobe". Ucapku setelah terdiam beberapa saat.

"Apa kau bilang?". Ah, akhirnya dia menoleh padaku dan memperhatikanku.

"Dobe, apa kau tuli huh?". Ah, apa yang baru saja ku katakan. Bukan, aku tidak bermaksud berkata seperti itu cantik.

"KAU! apa mau mu, huh?". Tanyanya dengan nada yang tak bersahabat.

"Hn". Ah, jangan buat dirimu terlihat buruk Uchiha Sasuke.

"Gah, Teme!". Oh, uh, bukan begitu sayang. Oh, ayolah Sasuke katakan sesuatu.

"Hn, Dobe"

"Huh!"

Oh, tunggu jangan pergi, lidah katakan sesuatu sebelum dia jauh.

Setelah pembicaraan yang tak jelas tadi dia, malaikatku, mahluk cantik itu berbalik dan melangkah menjauhiku. Aku ingin menghentikannya, aku masih ingin dia disini tapi aku tak tahu apa yang harus ku lakukan.

Brukk

Hmpft

"Aduh". Ajaib, aku memang ingin dia berhenti dan dia benar-benar berhenti melangkah. Walaupun aku tak ingin dia terluka tapi yang penting ia masih ada disini, didepanku.

Dia masih mengelus lututnya yang sedikit lecet saat tak sengaja tersandung tadi.

"Dasar Dobe, coba ku lihat". Ah, akhirnya aku mengucapkan kata-kata yang normal.

Aku berjongkok dihadapannya dan memeriksa luka yang manodai kemulusan kulit karamelnya itu. Sedikit membersihkan debu disekitarnya lalu menempelkan plaster luka -yang tak ku ketahui ada disaku celanaku- untuk menutupi lukanya tak lupa sebuah kecupan diatas plasternya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?". Tanyanya dengan wajah yang dihiasi semburat merah jambu.

Kau manis cantik, benar-benar manis.

"kau tak lihat, aku mengobatimu".

"T-Tapi kau tak perlu me..me". aku tahu apa yang ingin kau katakan, kau lucu dengan wajahmu yang seperti itu.

"Hn, bonus untuk mahluk manis sepertimu". Akhirnya keluar juga kata-kata itu.

Ku lihat wajahnya makin memerah, ada sedikit kekawatiran saat wajahnya bertambah merah. Apa dia tiba-tiba sakit? Atau karena pujianku? Atau aku yang tiba-tiba jadi bodoh? Ah, lupakan.

Itu adalah awal dari pertemuan kami karena setelah itu ayahnya datang dan dia langsung pergi tanpa mengucapkan satu katapun, tapi tenang saja manis.

Ini bukan pertemuan terakhir kita, akan ada pertemuan-pertemuan lainnya setelah ini dan aku sangat menantikan pertemuan kita selanjutnya.

~~ owari ~~


End file.
